Fallout Wanders , 1 ,
by ImFromTheVault
Summary: This story takes place with in the capital wasteland and many other places. story starts of with in a made up vault called "vault 100" just out side of the wasteland. this journey takes place equal to the lone wanderer in fallout 3 It wont be easy.....


**Fallout (The Other Wonders)**

**Part 1**

Location - North - Outside of the DC Wasteland - Docter arc

Today you could be a banker, lawyer, mechanic, waitress or just a kid living your life not caring about work or suffering. Today you might be talking to people you know, people on the streets, random people who you may not know but you talk to them as fear is not a thing you let not yet anyway. When you walk past many people on the streets you no your safe as there are many people around you. But what if, what if it changed , what if it changed and the world we once new changed into something so dark you would wish you were dead . But what if in this world one person who thought to them self, im going to change, im going to make the wrong the right and the bad die .no one thought that he could do it but he proved them all wrong, I only started to believe in him after his first quest of world change. People would soon start to call him The wonderer and then become wonders

You start to forget about things like peace and all that was good, now all you see when you walk out is the bad, dark and crazy but he changed it and made us remember life's to short and you should take everyday as it comes. I wish I could say that all this happened in one night but it didn't it took him 19 years to sort out our world. He did stuff he didn't want to, he killed for good he killed for bad he sometimes killed stuff he never wanted to kill but he did it knowing that one day it could change the world Evan though he could not see it yet

Before I tell this story of adventure, monsters, violence and Evan happiness I need to go back to the year of 2077 when the war was beginning the US government made vaults to hold people for when the war took place. Some of these vaults were experiments to see how life could adapt in a closed of area some contained crazy ideas . An unknown vault was made called vault 100 a sister vault to 101 nobody new about this but five families picked from the streets all picked from specialist who new they all had there own abilities in cooking, plumbing and engineering, also taken with them into the vault 3 babies of the families as well ( the vault was to see how long life could live down there with only a few families ). That day all the bombs went off they were sent down the vault . a man on the way in was given a manual which contains all the rules they need to go by in order to survive in this book there is a leaflet and a list giving them roles of what they must do.(present day) For a 159 years they were down there and in that time 16 babies were born but the more babies born made it hard for them to make more babies . People slowly started to die and by the year 2256 there were 3 people left one of them being the wonderer. (This is 11 months before the lone wonderer escapes his vault 101). This year would make the wonderer 16 making his parents in there 60`s at this time his mum became very ill and without a doctor left in this vault it was hard to treat somebody as ill as her and it needed assistants from the outside world. Over the next 11 months his mum starts to get more ill and his dad (Tony) starts to get worried and starts planning something .

The lone wonderer starts worrying about his father when he starts to get ill. By now he is 17 years old and his father thinks it is time for him to have the pip boy ultimate also known as a pip boy 3000. His dad tells him he will need this when im gone the wonderer starts speaking for the first time ever in this story he tells his dad. im going to find help for you and mum, wonderer rushed into his room takes a back pack and packs a spare vault uniform and boots into his backpack he then puts on an old guard outfit and finds a hand gun. Tony walks in and begs him not to and that he is making the wrong choice in all this but wonderer does not listen and says "dad im coming back with help I will be back next month, now please give me to the code for the door" (7101) before he types in the code his dad gives him a necklace with a picture of his mum and him in it he also hands him 2 mag`s of ammo not much but enough to get him to somewhere Evan though he did not no what was out of that door he new and thought to him self he may never be able to come back as he opened the door he herd a big sound as the door opens. When he is leaving (at this time James is escaping vault 101) when the wonderer is leaving he cant help but remember the times him and his mum used to play around the vault but back then there was 6 people down there another family who died (story of its own) it was them times that will stay for ever as the big door opened he could see a door at the end he walked slowly up to it but as he walked his dad watched but the wonderer never looked back (His dad shouts son remember war never changes, wonderer smiles) this would be the last ever time the wonderer saw his dad.

He opened the big wooden door shielding his eyes from the light as they are adapting to this new formed light but of course all his life he has been seeing vault tec lights, as he could not see what was going on a dog only seconds out jumps at him and the wonderer falls to the floor and rolls down the hill what the vault was built on the dog is chewing at him struggling and seared …End of part ONE…..


End file.
